


Masques d'Argile

by MoonsNight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsNight/pseuds/MoonsNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est facile de tromper autrui. De jouer avec les apparences, de remanier la vérité, pour montrer aux autres ce qu'on désire leur montrer. Il est cependant plus difficile de se confronter à la réalité, d'accepter de faire face et de se montrer tel que l'on est. Mais ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'ils vivraient un tel calvaire avant d'y arriver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre I

## 

Chapitre I

Le claquement de ses bottines résonnait sur le carrelage du couloir, annonçant à son frère son arrivée dans les prochaines secondes. Il poussa un soupir, refermant son livre d'histoire et attendit que la porte s'ouvre violemment sur son visage fermé et irrité. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer.

\- Nii-san ?! Ne me dis pas que tu étais au courant ?!

Il regarda la jeune fille dans l'encadrement de la porte, à la fois blasé et contrarié. Ses longs cheveux noirs corbeau tombaient dans son dos et sur ses épaules, la robe blanche à volant qu'elle portait mettant en valeur son corps androgyne. Ses joues étaient rougies par la colère, ses yeux noir ne le lâchant pas tandis qu'il s'installait un peu mieux sur son lit, lui faisant signe de venir.

\- Viens par là. Je...

\- Non ! Ne commence pas !

Fronçant les sourcils, ses lèvres fines et rosées se pincèrent, son aîné ne prononçant pas un mot. Il passa seulement sa main sur sa nuque, détournant le regard avant de lui lancer un faible sourire désolé. Ce fut largement suffisant pour répondre à sa question.

\- Miko ! Attends !

Tournant les talons, la jeune fille se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre, claquant la porte de celle de son frère puis plongea sur son lit en ruminant et ravalant ses larmes. Son père avait décidé de la transférer dans une nouvelle école. Alors qu'elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour entrer dans l'établissement de ses rêves. Tous les efforts faits jusque-là tombaient littéralement à l'eau. Fini les cours d'art, adieu l'école d'architecture. Bonjour le lycée privé du coin. Un soupir lui échappa, ses doigts se crispant sur les draps.

La jeune fille se redressa doucement, son regard tombant sur la psyché non loin de son lit. Ses bas noirs commençaient à descendre sur ses cuisses. Ils glissaient dans ses bottines marron, cadeau de son aîné et dévoilaient ses mollets tandis que le bas de sa robe se relevait un peu pour découvrir sa peau laiteuse. Quitter l'école de ses rêves n'était pas ce qui la contrariait le plus. C'était qu'elle allait devoir tout reprendre du début.

*********

  
Un bâillement sonore quitta la gorge du jeune homme, ses yeux se fermant presque alors que son professeur d'anglais lui lançait par moment des regards noirs. Un sourire désolé s'afficha sur ses lèvres, ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux blonds avant de prendre un stylo et de faire semblant de prendre des notes. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester cette matière.

Suivant à peine, Naruto s'étala sur son bureau au fond de la salle. Anko Mitarashi, sa prof d'anglais, ne lui dit rien de plus, fermant les yeux sur son énième sieste pendant son cours. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Le cours était terminé de toute façon, la cloche retentissant soudain. Plusieurs exclamations de joie se firent entendre, la femme rangeant ses affaires puis donna un devoir à ses élèves qui bougonnèrent, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne quitte définitivement la salle de cours. Le jeune homme la regarda sortir, affichant un rictus avant de soupirer à nouveau. Il détestait vraiment cette fichue matière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes contre mes notes cette fois-ci ?

Naruto releva les yeux, tombant sur une jeune fille aux cheveux roses bonbons. Ses billes émeraudes étaient emplies de malice, lui arrachant un nouveau soupir tandis qu'elle s'installait près de lui, son menton allant reposer dans sa main. Elle lui souriait, amusée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sakura ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

Le jeune homme se massa la nuque, fixant un moment son amie d'un air contrarié. C'était toujours ainsi. Il devait toujours déboursé quelque chose avec Sakura. Sinon elle ne lui donnait pas ses cours. Il adorait la jeune fille avec qui il avait passé toute son enfance. Mais avait-elle besoin d'être aussi cupide...

\- Ce que tu veux.

\- Bah il y a la nouvelle paire de Guess qui est en vente...

\- Non. Même pas en rêve.

\- Mais Naruto ! S'il te plait !

Commençant à faire la moue, la jeune fille se posta devant Naruto, le fixant avec insistance. Le garçon n'en fit rien, l'ignorant le plus royalement possible jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève et ne retourne à sa place en boudant. Amusé, le jeune homme l'observa s'asseoir, contrariée et rageuse tandis que ses deux amies, Ino et Hinata allèrent vers elle en souriant. Oui, Naruto adorait cette jeune fille, gentille et sérieuse. Mais il adorait surtout la voir bouder et fulminer dans son coin pour un rien. Lentement, le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son visage s'effaça, ses yeux se détournant de la silhouette de sa camarade. Il l'adorait un peu trop.

Poussant une plainte, Naruto ne remarqua pas que son professeur entrait dans la salle de classe, les lycéens encore debout s'asseyant peu à peu à leurs places. Le silence s'installa, l'homme aux cheveux bruns les observant avec lassitude. C'est une fois le calme fait qu'il fit un signe vers la porte toujours ouverte, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Des bruits pas se firent entendre, laissant alors une jeune fille entrait dans la salle. Elle portait son sac entre ses mains, ses cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules couverte par la chemise bordeaux de son uniforme. D'un air calme, elle alla jusqu'au pupitre du professeur, faisant face à la classe et regardant l'ensemble des élèves de ses yeux charbons dénués d'émotions.

\- Voici Miko. Elle passera l'année avec nous à partir de maintenant. Je vous demanderais d'être civilisé et gentil avec elle.

Il y eut plusieurs sifflements, des remarques plus ou moins désobligeantes et des sourires qui traversèrent la classe. Les garçons la regardèrent avec intérêt, plusieurs filles lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle s'inclina juste, les saluant puis alla s'asseoir à une table au milieu de la salle, non loin de Naruto. Lui, il n'avait rien fait quand elle était entrée dans la pièce. Il n'avait rien dit quand son professeur l'avait présenté. Il l'avait juste observé, fixant sa peau pale ressemblant à de la porcelaine. Ses longues mèches corbeaux encadrant son visage fin. Son nez droit et aristocratique. Ses prunelles sombres comme la nuit, entourée de traits de crayons noirs tranchant avec son teint clair.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent, les brides d'un cours de géographie lui arrivant à peine. Il ouvrit automatiquement son livre, laissant Asuma bavasser sur les différentes îles de leur nation pendant que son cœur battait plus vite dans sa poitrine. Ce sentiment, il le connaissait. Il se logeait sous sa peau, lui donnant des sueurs froides avant de le réchauffer et de le laisser pour mort. Il le connaissait trop bien qu'il en frissonna d'effroi. Naruto se pinça les lèvres, ses yeux bleu regardant un moment sa nouvelle camarade avant de replonger sur son cours. Ce sentiment... il le haïssait.

*********

  
Jurant entre ses dents, le jeune homme rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Il avait mal à la poitrine, ses oreilles bourdonnant pendant que ses camarades de classes quittaient peu à peu la pièce pour rentrer chez eux. Dans le couloir, Kiba et Choji l'attendaient, prêt pour rentrer.

Naruto lâcha une plainte tout en prenant son manteau au fond de la salle. Sakura était encore venue lui vendre ses cours, le sourire aux lèvres avant d'aller voir sa nouvelle camarade. Plusieurs filles avaient fait de même, discutant avec la jeune fille qui n'avait pas parlé. Il l'avait vu sourire plusieurs fois, hocher la tête et sourire encore. Mais sa voix, il ne l'avait au final pas entendu.

Discrètement, il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Elle rangeait elle aussi ses livres et cahiers dans son sac, regardant par moment sa montre avant de prendre son manteau posé sur son siège. Elle était plus grande que la moyenne, dépassant les autres filles de la classe de dix bons centimètres. Sa poitrine était quasiment plate, comme une planche à pain s'amusait à dire certains garçons. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui la rendait jolie aux yeux de Naruto. Elle avait quelque chose que les autres filles n'avaient pas. Était-ce son regard ? Ou bien son doux sourire ? Il ne le savait pas. Et il ne voulait pas savoir.

D'un air las, le jeune homme prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait de plus en plus mal, son ventre commençant à le brûler et il ne désirait qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui.

\- Allez, donnes-moi ton numéro.

Un léger brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle, un soupir échappant au jeune homme qui ne s'occupa pas plus de ce qui se passait. Il avait aisément reconnu la voix de son camarade plus que lourd et ennuyant. Et il savait aussi à qui il parlait.

\- Ne fais pas ta timide. Ça te coûte rien non ?

Plusieurs têtes passèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte, Kiba et Choji en faisant parti. Ils observaient avec amusement la scène qui se déroulait non loin de leur ami, pariant sur un refus clair et net de la jeune fille. Naruto se pinça l'arête du nez, se tournant pour voir ce qu'il se passait même s'il le savait déjà.

Au milieu de la salle, Suigetsu regardait, toutes dents dehors, sa nouvelle camarade de classe qui ne disait pas un mot. Elle rangeait ses affaires, l'ignorant totalement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune homme faisait ce genre de choses. Suigetsu était connu pour accumuler les conquêtes, ses yeux violets fascinant plus d'une fille et son statut de capitaine de l'équipe basket les impressionnant. Pourtant, il s'agissait plus d'un goujat mal élevé et insolent. Un macho en somme. Et le voir à l'œuvre énerva un peu plus Naruto.

\- Allez ma jolie. C'n'est qu'un numéro.

\- Laisse-la un peu. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'a pas envie de te parler.

Plusieurs filles les entouraient, semblant protéger leur camarade. Elles fixaient Suigetsu avec animosité, grognant presque. Sakura était avec elle, les poings sur les hanches. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs, fusillant le jeune homme. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la trouvant à la fois belle et effrayante. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille dans son dos ne pose sa main sur son épaule, lui lançant un ravissant sourire.

\- Ne vous occupez pas de lui. Je peux me débrouiller. Ça va aller.

Affichant un nouveau sourire, Miko ajusta son manteau avant de se diriger vers la sortie de pièce. Ses camarades la regardaient, interloqués jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne se mette à la suivre, furibond. Il arriva alors dans le couloir, la suivant d'un pas rapide pour alors attraper son bras. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Naruto, ses prunelles s'écarquillant de stupéfaction. Non pas à cause de Suigetsu. Bien au contraire.

Sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, le jeune homme aux cheveux argent se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, son dos ayant percuté le sol avec violence. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa, ses yeux se fermant tandis que l'ensemble de sa classe fixaient la jeune fille, abasourdi. Son regard dur et froid en fit frissonner plus d'un, le regard assassin qu'elle lança à Suigetsu le pétrifiant complètement.

\- Je te conseille de ne pas venir m'emmerder. Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle salua le reste de ses camarades et partit. Les personnes présentes dans le couloir s'écartèrent sur son passage, soit de peur ou d'admiration tandis qu'un brouhaha prenait place parmi les élèves. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Miko avait mis ce gêneur à terre, le calmant pour de bon. Naruto en avait eu des frissons. L'expression qu'avait prise son visage, froide et sévère l'avait impressionné. Elle semblait sortir d'un de ces films d'action, prenant le rôle d'une tueuse sans merci. Son corps en tremblait encore et pas seulement parce qu'il l'avait vu faire cette prise de karaté à la perfection. Il avait entendu sa voix. Claire et plutôt grave pour une fille de son âge. Une voix qui cependant lui collait parfaitement.

Se mordant les lèvres, Naruto intima ses amis de le suivre à l'extérieur du bâtiment, désireux de rentre chez lui après ce spectacle. Il sentait à nouveau ce sentiment monter dans ses veines, désagréablement chaud et collant. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il détestait ce sentiment.

### A suivre


	2. Chapitre II

## 

Chapitre II

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans la salle de classe, s'étendant rapidement dans le couloir et dans l'ensemble de l'établissement. La journée était fini et les élèves ne rêvent que d'une chose : sortir de leur salle de cours.

Naruto rangeait ses affaires, Kiba l'attendant dans le couloir et discutant avec plusieurs de ses camarades. Le jeune homme prit son temps, pas réellement pressé quand son regard se posa sur le groupe de filles non loin. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Sakura qui parlait gaiement, accompagnée d'Ino et d'Hinata. Elle, elle restait silencieuse, les écoutant attentivement en souriant.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Miko avait intégré leur classe. Tout le monde dans le lycée la connaissait à présent, surtout grâce à son altercation avec Suigetsu. Elle suscitait admiration et crainte, la plupart des lycéennes venant la voir pour discuter tandis que les garçons la regardaient de loin. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas tapé que dans l'œil de cet imbécile de Suigetsu. Une bonne partie des deuxièmes et troisièmes années parlaient d'elle, chantaient ses louanges et hésitaient à l'approcher. Aucun d'eux ne voulait vivre la même expérience que son camarade de classe qui n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'il s'était fait mettre à terre.

D'un air morne, Naruto la regarda tout en mettant son manteau. Elle était prête à partir, entourée des filles de sa classe. Ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas une fois, formant simplement un sourire ou se cachant par moment dans la longue écharpe mauve qui s'accordait avec son uniforme. Attentive, douce et calme. Miko attirait sans vraiment le vouloir, rougissant quand on lui adressait la parole, son écharpe masquant une partie de son visage pâle et fin. Réservée et silencieuse aussi. La jeune fille n'allait pas vers les autres, restant la plupart du temps seule dans son coin. C'était les autres qui allaient vers elle, les accueillant d'un sourire amical. Naruto se demandait comment elle faisait pour être ainsi.

\- Hé Naruto ? On rentre ou pas ?

Un sursaut prit le jeune homme qui se retourna, découvrant son ami dans son dos. Kiba le fixait avec contrariété, les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

\- Rien. Je rangeais juste mes affaires.

\- C'est ça.

Tiquant bruyamment, Naruto prit son sac pour se diriger vers la sortie. Un frisson l'avait parcouru quand son camarade l'avait regardé, un sentiment d'appréhension le prenant aux tripes. Et quand il releva les yeux et découvrit le sourire moqueur de Kiba, son estomac se serra un peu plus. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce sourire...

\- Naruto, je crois que...

\- Rien du tout. On rentre.

\- Ne commence pas, va. Aller, je vais t'aider.

Souriant toujours avec malice, le jeune homme se décala rapidement, se dirigeant vers le groupe de fille au centre de la classe. Naruto le suivit, une grimace déformant son visage tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Kiba avait toujours été ainsi, à se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas. Et sans vraiment le vouloir, il lui attirait toujours des ennuis. Depuis le temps, le jeune homme aurait pu se détourner de lui. Mais Naruto n'avait jamais pu se défaire de cette relation qu'il entretenait avec son camarade. Il était l'un des rares à être resté son ami.

\- Kiba ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le jeune homme souriait de toutes ses dents, irritant quelque peu Ino qui serra les poings sur ses hanches. Les autres filles le regardaient, intriguées et curieuses tandis que Naruto arrivait à sa hauteur, le tirant par la manche en grinçant des dents.

\- Moi rien mais lui...

\- Arrêtes ça Kiba. On rentre.

\- Bah quoi ? Tu ne vas pas garder ça pour toi toute l'éternité non plus. Je te connais, tu n'iras jamais lui parler.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment, son cœur manquant un battement dans sa cage thoracique. Kiba avait pris un air plus sérieux, ses camarades l'observant avec curiosité. Il se sentit mal, sa respiration se coupant presque. Elle aussi le regardait.

\- Kiba ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ?

\- Hé bien Sakura, figure toi que notre cher Naruto est tombé amoureux de la nouvelle. Et tu le connais assez pour savoir qu'il n'ira jamais se confesser.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Kiba, faisant soupirer la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Elle fixa un moment son camarade, sa peau halée étant passée au rouge pivoine, avant de soupirer à nouveau. Autour d'eux, ses camarades s'étaient mis à piailler comme des poules, les filles souriant en dévisageant le jeune homme, les garçons se moquant un peu de lui en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait et entendait. Ce concert de remarques et de conseils bidon qui ne vous sert strictement à rien. Mais ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, c'était voir cette expression désarmée sur le visage de Naruto.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, regardant ailleurs. Il avait mal au ventre, son estomac se tordant dans tous les sens et tentait de respirer calmement. Il se sentait honteux et gêné comme jamais et souhaitait juste disparaître. Il aurait voulu que les choses se passent différemment. Que jamais tout cela n'arrive. Il y pensa très fort, restant mué dans son mutisme, quand une main prit soudain son bras, le sortant de sa torpeur. Et sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, il se retrouva en train de courir à travers les couloirs de l'école, tiré par la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs.

Ils étaient arrivés derrière le bâtiment, à l'abri des regards. Ils étaient seuls, rien que tous les deux. Et Naruto se demandait comment il faisait pour rester debout. Devant lui, Miko se tenait droite, cherchant son souffle. Ses joues étaient rougies, ses mèches brunes légèrement en pagaille tandis qu'elle respirait lentement, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard, comme fasciné. Elle ressemblait à une poupée, gracieuse et fragile. Une poupée de porcelaine qu'un mouvement brusque briserait à coup sûr. Et pourtant, une assurance et une force émanait d'elle, la rendant par instant froide et impérieuse, et si attirante. Oui, il était attiré par la jeune fille. Il n'en était pas amoureux. Il ne la connaissait pas et ne savait rien d'elle. Cependant, quelque chose ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle était adorable, ravissante. Il avait envie de la protéger, de lui parler, d'être avec elle. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'en tomberait amoureux.

\- Excuse-moi.

Sa voix claire arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles, le sortant de sa torpeur. Miko le regardait, un air désolé sur le visage.

\- Je suis désolée... mais je ne peux pas...

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

Naruto lui lança un sourire, ses mains plongeant dans ses poches. L'expression surprise que prit sa camarade l'amusa un peu, un rougissement prenant ses joues alors qu'elle se cachait dans son écharpe.

\- Je...

\- N'écoutes pas ce que dit Kiba. Il adore sortir des âneries.

\- Alors, tu n'es pas amoureux de moi ?

\- Non. Je te trouve très jolie, comme beaucoup de garçons de l'école. Mais ça s'arrête là.

\- D'accord... excuse-moi encore...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te dis.

Un autre sourire s'afficha sur sa face, la jeune fille lui répondant en rougissant. Ses prunelles onyx plongèrent dans ses lagons bleus un instant, lui donnant un frisson avant qu'il ne se détourne et ne prenne la direction de la sortie de l'école.

Il traversa la cour, ses pas le menant jusqu'à la supérette non loin du lycée. Il y avait encore beaucoup d'élèves sur les trottoirs, rentrant chez eux le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'ils discutaient joyeusement avec leurs amis. Naruto lui, avait perdu son sourire, son cœur se faisant lourd dans sa poitrine.

*****

Son sac en plastique dans la main, le jeune homme sortit de l'épicerie avant de prendre le chemin de son appartement. Un vent frai caressait son visage, le laissant pourtant dans ses pensées tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas lent et las jusqu'à chez lui. Naruto n'avait pas envie de retourner dans son appartement. Il aurait préféré voir Kiba et lui remonter les bretelles avant de commencer une partie de jeux-vidéo sur sa console. Ou bien il serait allé voir Sakura pour réviser et recopier les cours qu'il lui manquait si la jeune fille acceptait de lui faire un prix. Tout aurait été mieux que de se trouver dans son petit appartement vide avec un bol de nouilles instantanées et une vieille radio en marche.

Un soupir lui échappa, ses doigts se resserrant sur son sac de course. Qu'il rentre maintenant ou plus tard, le résultat serait le même. À quoi bon repousser un peu plus son arrivée chez lui ? C'était absurde et inutile.

Regardant ses chaussures, Naruto tourna dans une rue, repassant devant son lycée. Il n'y avait maintenant plus personne dans la cour, la plupart des clubs devait être dans le gymnase ou tout simplement terminé. Longuement, il fixa le bâtiment en pierre brune, le laissant indifférent et il reprit sa route, la tête ailleurs. Il se revoyait parfaitement, quelques mois plus tôt sur le toit du bâtiment principal. Il se souvenait clairement de ce qui lui avait dit son ami à ses côtés. Il ressentait encore cette colère et cette incompréhension, logée au plus profond de son cœur.

\- Alors on fait moins la maligne hein ?

Le rire rauque et grave du jeune homme lui parvint, ses sourcils se fronçant quand il entendit des bruits de lutte et de coups. Sans réfléchir, Naruto se mit à courir, abandonnant son sac et arriva derrière l'un des bâtiments en brique près de son école. Ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il ne ralentissait pas sa course, ce rire qu'il connaissait résonnant toujours dans la ruelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'un violent frisson ne le prenne, son cœur manquant un battement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, un souffle se coupant avant que son poing ne s'abatte sur le visage du jeune homme, un cri traversant ses lèvres. Il tomba face contre terre, les autres garçons présents le fixant avec étonnement.

\- Dégagez. Tout de suite.

Ils ne se le firent pas redire deux fois et ramassèrent leur compagnon en tremblant. Le regard noir que leur lançait Naruto aurait fait fuir même le plus courageux et plus téméraire d'entre eux. Alors autant ne pas rester là.

Sans plus de cérémonies, ils prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous, délaissant leur victime quand l'un d'eux se retourna pour la regarder, lui lançant un sourire sadique et partit. Naruto le regarda s'enfuir, accompagnant ses amis avant de disparaître dans l'angle de la ruelle. Ce fut seulement quand il les perdit de vu qu'il se tourna vers la jeune fille, s'agenouillant face à elle, inquiet.

Face à lui, Miko se tenait les genoux, se recroquevillant sur elle-même et cachant son visage. Son manteau était tombé, piétiné lors de ce qui avait dû être une bagarre. Ses mains portaient des marques de coups, ses doigts étant à la fois rougi et bleui. La chevelure en pagaille, sa tête ne bougeait pas d'un pouce tandis que son corps tremblait faiblement. En la voyant, Naruto se mordit les lèvres, maudissant un peu plus ceux qui l'avaient agressé. Et encore plus celui aux cheveux argentés.

\- Miko ? Miko, dis quelque chose ?

La jeune fille sursauta à l'entente de son nom, puis leva les yeux. Son regard plongea dans celui inquiet de Naruto qui découvrit l'hématome qui se formait sur sa joue.

\- Naruto-kun...

\- Je vais te ramener chez toi. Tu...

\- Non. Ça va... je vais rentrer.

\- Mais...

Lentement, elle se releva, titubant un peu. Naruto l'aida à se remettre sur ses jambes, un sourire lui étant offert avant que la jeune fille ne prenne son manteau et son sac plus loin.

\- Miko, je...

\- Je vais bien... ça va aller. Merci de m'avoir aidé...

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Miko, ne rassurant le jeune homme qui s'avança vers elle. Il la couvait du regard, anxieux quand elle se mit soudain à pleurer, le khôl qui entourait ses yeux coulant en même temps que ses larmes. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, ses poings se serrant à en blanchir ses phalanges avant que la jeune fille ne baisse la tête, un petit rire quittant sa gorge, le surprenant.

\- Miko ? Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- ... ce qui se passe... je suis mal... je suis vraiment dans de sales draps...

### 

A suivre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième chapitre ! Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'espère que ça vous a plu au moins.  
> On se dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.  
> Bye bye tout le monde !

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous a plu et qu'il vous a donné envie de lire la suite.
> 
> Je posterais le prochain chapitre mardi prochain. Je compte publier un chapitre par semaine et j'espère que je pourrais me tenir à ce planning.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et à bientôt !


End file.
